You're Large and In Charge
by narwhalpuppy
Summary: Bert and Sheila leave Pawtucket Brewery in the hands of Peter Griffin. This fanfiction is a sequel to the episode Pawtucket Pete.


Bert and Sheila who are now the new managers of Pawtucket Brewery. Go on a business trip so they leave Peter in charge. Brian comes to help. Pawtucket Brewery better run for cover.

Family Guy Presents

A Narwhal Puppy Production

You're Large and In Charge

Pawtucket Brewery was the place in Quahog that manufactured alcohol. Peter Griffin worked there as used to be the mascot Pawtucket Pete until Brian jumped in and took over as Hops the Dog. All the employees such as Opie and Peter Griffin were in the consultation room. Bert and Sheila walk in and had an announcement.

Bert begins, "We are leaving you guys for a week." "WHAT? WHY?" Peter exclaimed. Sheila tells them all, "Going to Erie Pennsylvania..." Then Bert and Sheila begin to talk alternating each other. "To" "Go" "On" "A" "Business" "Trip" "And" One of you" "Will take over" "until we come back". Opie screams at them both and says in plain English instead of his usual gibberish, "Thought you weren't going to to that anymore!"

Sheila laughs, "All right, we won't. Didn't know that annoyed you." Bert asks, "So, we decided to have Peter Griffin be in charge." Peter couldn't be more euphoric. "Holy Freaking Awesome! Thank you so much!" Sheila talks to Peter, "Actually this is more of a penal thing than a privilege Mr. Griffin." "Penal? Ohhhhhh." Peter groused. Bert clearly states, "Because of your actions shooting down the Hops the Dog balloon, all because you were jealous that he was becoming more popular than you." Sheila scolds Peter, "And to show you some sense of responsibility and while we're away, don't mess up!"

Sheila and Bert leave and give Peter the keys to the office. Alternating again this time Opie didn't hear them. "We will be back" "in a week, and this place" "better be the way we left it." Peter looks at the keys. "Responsibility. What a work load this will be on my shoulders. Thought this was going to be fun." Brian walks in. "Hey, Peter." "Oh hi, Brian. Bert and Sheila are going away on business and they put me in charge to teach me how to be more responsible." If you wanted a disquisition about that shit you might as well have Lois as a boss!" Joked Brian. "Uh, wish I could laugh at your joke. What are you doing here?" asked Peter.

"Heard everything before I walked in. And I wanted to help you because I feel partly accountable about all this too. Letting fame about being Hops The Dog go to my head and not giving you any of the spotlight." Brian said.

Peter feels a little better. "Guess that helps. Doesn't mean I will enjoy this. Haven't felt this much of a misfortune since that time Chris won a plush chicken at the county fair."

Cutaway Scene:

Lois and Peter were walking around the county fair. Peter goes up to a 'Test your Strength' bell. "Hey Lois! Think I can make this shot?" asks Peter. "I believe that's a basketball term, Peter." Lois said. Chris runs to his parents with a plush chicken that resembled Ernie. "Hey Dad! Look what I won for Stewie just by dunking Meg in a water tank!" Chris said proudly. Peter takes one look at the plush chicken and feels terrified. "Hee hee hee hee! That's nice Chris!" Peter turns to his wife, "Lois, first chance you get! Throw away that chicken! It's bad luck!" "Sure Peter." Lois assures.

As Peter predicted being the temporary boss of Pawtucket Brewery was no picnic. Employees kept hounding him with everything. Such as going over reports and questions Peter didn't know the answer to.

"Go over this report, Mr. Griffin."

"Mr. Griffin, since you took over profits have been down."

"How do you propose we get things back on track here?"

"What's the main ingredient? Yeast or Grain?"

Peter finally has had enough and yells, "STOP! ENOUGH! GO BACK TO YOUR WORK STATIONS!"

Brian runs in to check on Peter, "Are you okay? What happened?"

"This sucks Brian! I thought it was going to be fun to be in charge of a place that makes the thing I love the most."

"All part of being a boss, Peter. Besides, this was a punitive thing if you recall."

"Ahh, I know. People keep heavily relying on me. They treat me like I'm the key to their life."

Brian was about to give Peter a wake up call, "One of them asked how this business can get back on board."

"You're the second person..." Peter shouts before he is cut off.

Brian says, "No let me speak here. Once you took over profits have been down."

Peter implied, "NO REALLY!?"

"Afraid it's the truth, Peter. You need to find some way to increase sales or Bert and Sheila will never trust you again."

Peter was illuminated when Brian showed him on an IPAD about the decreased sales.

"We certainly don't want this to happen. We need to save Pawtucket Brewery! Walk with me Brian."

Brian and Peter walked out of the Pawtucket Brewery building. A motorcycle gang huge enough to hold a parade rides by them.

"Hey, dudes! We love this place too! Ride with us!"

"Holy Freaking Sweet! It's the Bombers from Streets of Fire! Think we should go with them?"

"I don't trust these guys. Hasn't anyone told you not to talk to strangers, you freaking ass.?"

The Bombers grab Peter and Brian and drive them to a forest. "Oh shit! Looks like we're going."

"Where are you taking us." Peter asks.

The leader of the Bombers says, "There is a buried treasure under a big X."

"Movie implications. First, Streets of Fire now Mad World." snarks Brian.

"Big X? Where can we find this X?" asked Peter.

"You'll know it when you see it! Bye!" the Bombers all drive off and leave Peter and Brian behind.

Brian says, "Those dicks! They didn't even leave us any shovels." "You're a dog, you can dig." Peter suggests.

"Perhaps I can. I won't guarantee any promises. Let's find this Big X and get this over with." said Brian.

Peter and Brian search far and wide for the Big X and finally after five minutes trekking the forest, they find two tree in a form of an X.

"The Big X! The Big X!" exclaims Peter. "Stop shouting at it and let me dig! You loud ass Son of a bitch!"

Brian digs around where the dirt between the trees. Until he finally finds a safe box without a lock and out comes a piece of paper. "What is that, Brian?" asked Peter. "Looks like a deed." observes Brian.

Looking into it more, Brian sees that it's a deed to a gas station. "To a gas station no less!"

"Gas station! Awesome! We got ourselves a gas station! We can work on cars! Just think, I can be like Emilio Estevez from Repo Man!"

Cutaway Scene:

Peter is Otto Maddox driving down an LA highway. In a Chevrolet Malibu until he is pulled over by a Joe. Iggy Pop's Repo Man plays.

"Pull over there!" orders Joe. Peter pulls over the Malibu. "Mind if I search your trunk?" asked Joe. "Sure go ahead and search all day if you'd like!"

Joe opens the trunk and sees a flash of blinding white light and is instantly vaporized. Leaving only his boots and wheelchair behind.

Peter laughs as he looks at the camera, "You eat a lot of acid! hee hee hee hee hee hee!"

To obtain ownership of the Gas Station, Peter and Brian took the deed to the bank and they were approved. Walking out of the bank and going towards the Gas Station, Brian had a suggestion for Peter. "Why not make it a double business?" asked Brian.

"What are you getting at?" Peter pondered.

"How about we run both Pawtucket Brewery and The Gas Station at the same time?" Brian said. Peter was gone within seconds. "Peter? Peter? Where did you go?"

Overtime, Peter came back with a lifting crane and picked up the Gas Station with it and landed it next to Pawtucket Brewery. Peter proudly jumps out of the lifting crane. "What do ya think?" "Not quite what I had in mind, but I'm fine with it." said Brian. "Double Business! Double the business double the fun! From now on we are going to call this place, Pawtucket Brewery and Gas Station!" said Peter. "Haven't been this happy since I swam to Milwaukee from Western Michigan."

Cutaway Scene.

On a beach in Western Michigan, the Griffins were admiring the view. "This place has such a gorgeous sunset." said Lois. "So tranquil and serene." said Stewie as Brian looks at him as if he was going to say 'Say What?' Peter then sees what he thinks is the coast of Wisconsin. "You can see Wisconsin from here!" "Peter, that's just another part of the beach! Wisconsin is like 500 miles away from here." informs Brian. Peter then jumps into Lake Michigan and swims. "Bye! On my way to Milwaukee! I'll bring everyone back a beer! Everybody gets a beer except Meg!" Lois calls out to him, "Peter, get outta that water! You're going to get cold!" Chris laughs, "Oh, Peter!"

Pawtucket Brewery was now a place that not only manufactured beer and sold it, now people can even get their cars filled with gas and get a free bottle of beer. Peter and Brian were giving a speech to the Pawtucket Brewery employees. The Gas Station's motto was 'Super Service'. Peter and Brian decide to run the gas station and put Opie on Brewery Duty.

"All right everybody! A change has been made." said Brian. Peter then continues on, "We will be in charge of the Gas Station. You will all take responsibility of making alcohol and Opie will be your boss." Brian says, "Opie just went out for a sandwich." "No worries about Jared Fogle! Get it? Jared! Sandwiches!" jests Peter. "Peter, please. Setting the bar straight here. Let's show everyone that we got what it takes. This is our first day of being a double business! Use a little elbow grease if you have to." Brian tells the employees.

"Supposed it's ass grease you can use that too!" Peter quips again. Brian smacks Peter across the face. "What was that for?" asked Peter. "Lack of focus!" said Brian. "Fine! Get back to your work stations and carry on!" Peter said. "Carry On Like Crosby, Stills, and Nash!" Brian decides to ignore Peter's jab as the employees go back inside the Brewery. "What we need now is a customer. We'll grease our elbows and palms!" said Brian. Peter says, "Yeah! Must roll up our sleeves! Wonder how Ebony and Ivory aka Shurt or Beila are doing?" As luck would have it, Carl comes to the Super Service Gas Station. "Our first customer as a double business!" said Brian. "So you guys are like a Gas Station now?" said Carl. Peter and Brian were both running around spastic saying, "Super Service!" "Right!" "Right!" "Right!" "Right!" Right"! As they get our a sign that says, "Men At Work." Peter and Brian then bump into each other and Peter comes to Carl's aid.

"What'll it be sir?" asked Peter. "Uh, here to get some gas for my car and maybe a hot dog?" said Carl. Brian said, "That's what we're here for! Peter, you get the hot dog and I'll pump some gas!" Peter salutes. "How did you guys sell beer and gas now?" asked Carl. Brian as he was pumping gas explains, "Bert and Sheila, who are Peter's new bosses went on a business trip and put Peter in charge. Then it was taking it's toll on him until we found a deed to this gas station as a sales boost." Peter runs out with the hot dog. "Here's your hot dog sir! Oh wait wait!" Peter then puts mayonnaise and mustard on Carl's hot dog. "Super Service Help Yourself!" giggled Peter. "Very methodical here." said Carl then sees the Men At Work sign. "Did you guys get that from the 1980s group?" Carl had lots to say. " You guys remind me of Steve Martin in The Jerk."

Brian walks up to Carl after being done pumping gas, "Say, since you like movies we have a treat for you! Peter run inside and get a DVD and a beer." Peter runs and gets the things and gives them to Carl. "You the valued buyer. This shall be your prize for being our first customer!" "There isn't going to be a Where's Herb promotion someday, will there?" Carl implied. "No no, nothing like that." assures Brian. Peter tells Carl, "Here is your complementary beer and a DVD of the Glass House with an alternate ending. Super Service Help Yourself! Gee, I love saying that!" Peter laughs.

"Already seen the original. What is the ending like to this version?" asked Carl. "Allow me to give you a spoiler!" said Peter.

Cutaway Scene:

A scene is shown with Ruby, Rhett, and their Uncle Jack who rescued them walking down the streets of Chicago. "Well here's our new home, kids!" said Jack. "Better than Malibu! Please tell me you have some Nintendo games!" said Rhett. "Yeah, (beep) California and everything about it!" said Ruby. As they were all about to enter an apartment complex. A car rides by them and stops. Then some people inside the car shoot up Ruby and Rhett. "Whoops! Forgot to tell them about the gang violence here. Bringing them here to Chicago was a huge ass mistake!" said Jack. Then an old man is shown in a study closing a book and says, "And that is why you should never move to Chicago after living in a warm climate! Join us next week as we tell our viewers the tale of Jennifer Hudson. This has been another edition of 'Why Chicago Sucks and Nobody Should Ever Have To Move or Live There!'"

"Wow! Amazing! See you later!" Carl says as he drives off. Peter and Brian were delighted and pleased of what they had started. "Will you look at what we did! A while ago we didn't know what to do. Now look at us!" said Brian. "There's nothing we can't do together, Brian!" agrees Peter.

Tomorrow had come. Peter and Brian's Super Service Gas Station was thriving. While waiting for a customer, Brian shows Peter an IPAD. "Check out our sales for Pawtucket Brewery Peter!" Brian said. Peter was doubtful, "Let me guess. We failed, right?" "On the contrary, Peter! We're a hit!" Brian cheerfully shows Peter the sales have doubled since Pawtucket Brewery had a Gas Station built next to it!" "That is super cool Brian!" said Peter. Bruce comes with his car. "Another customer! Super Service! Carry On! Right! Right! Right! Right! Right!" Peter and Brian both said together.

"Hey y'all! Fill my car up with gas please!" said Bruce. "Right!" said Peter. Brian goes to pump the gas and Peter goes inside the Gas Station to give Bruce a beer. "Here you are sir! A beer for you! Super Service help yourself!" laughs Peter. "And as an extra added bonus for you, instead of a DVD you can have a copy of my book, 'Faster Than The Speed of Love!'" Bruce squeals with delight as he dials his cellphone. "Hey, Jeff! Did you hear Pawtucket Brewery now has a Gas Station!" Jeff on the other end says, "No way, really?" Bruce says, "It's true! They give you a free beer and a shit fest novel!" "Shit fest novel! Oh no!" said Jeff on the other end and Bruce responses, "I know!" Bruce drives off. "Thanks y'all!"

"He didn't have to call my novel shit!" Brian retorts. "I know! How does he know? Did he even read it?" said Peter.

"Whatever, let's just wait for whoever else shows up." As the day goes by, one person in Quahog after another were keeping Brian and Peter busy in the Gas Station.

Business in Pawtucket Brewery and The Gas Station was going very well. Peter and Brian could not be more happier. Peter decided to up his game a little. They see another car pull up with a sunroof and it's Jerome. "So you guys a gas station and a beer brewery?" asked Jerome. "Yes we are! How can I help you sir?" asked Brian. "Fill my tank with unleaded." asked Jerome who then got out his lunch. "Here we go again, Super Service! Right! Right! Right! Right..." He put down the windshield in his direction to set up his food. "Might as well eat my lunch here too!" said Jerome as he looks around, "Hmmm, hope this doesn't put The Drunken Clam out of business." Brian pumped the gas and Peter sees Jerome's lunch was from McBurgerTown.

"Is that the Extra Value Meal from McBurgerTown?" asked Peter. "Uh, yes." answered Jerome confusedly. Peter reaches into his pocket then gives Jerome some sauce. "Thanks, what it this?" asked Jerome about the sauce. "That sir is Szechaun Sauce! We got it here! You know from Rick and Morty!" Peter tells Jerome. "Whatever man." Peter then says, "Super Service Help Yourself!" As Brian was pumping gas Peter gets out a bucket filled with soapy water and sponge and proceeds to wash Jerome's car. "Time for a little elbow grease!" Peter boasts.

"What the hell! I don't want no car wash!" shouts Jerome. "You're getting one anyway! Super Service Help Yourself!" Peter said. "Peter, Jerome did not ask to get his car washed." informs Brian. "I have to do other things too here. Trying to do more here." said Peter. "Yes that's true, but only if the customer asks for it." Brian tells Peter. "Right!" Peter said running back into the Gas Station then comes out with Windex and a window cleanser. Peter pulls up the windshield the Jerome's sunroof car and inadvertently spills his lunch on his lap.

"You ruined my lunch! Peter you dickhole!" Jerome berated Peter. Ignoring Jerome, Peter sprays some Windex on Jerome's windshield and uses the cleanser. "I didn't want my windows cleaned either!" Jerome shouts. "Oh come on! I'm just trying to give back for being such a good friend to me." said Peter who then uses a feather duster that causes the dust to fly and make Jerome cough. "Super Service Help Yourself!" "Look Peter! I never asked for my car to be washed or my windows cleaned!" said Jerome. Peter feeling offended says, "Well, when you come here we give and you take it, Big Momma!"

Jerome grabbed Peter by his shirt, "The (Beep) did you just call me?" Brian tries to break them up. "Settle down. Stay calm. Both of you. Your car is filled up with gas!" "That's all I wanted." said Jerome. "So was your experience good here?" asked Brian. "No! It wasn't! I never want to come here ever again! I'll just use the gas station in Providence from now on!" Jerome said in a rage. "That's not nice! I was just trying to give you Super Service!" Peter said despondently. "Take your Super Service and stick it up you ass!" said Jerome as he starts the engine of his sunroof car and slowly drives away. "Have a nice day!" said Brian.

"(beep) you! I'm going to post contravening reviews of this place on Craig's List and Yelp!" Jerome drives off. "Great! Just great! See what you did?" asked Brian. "Was just doing my job. Other jobs that people do in gas stations." said Peter. "If we get one negative feedback about this place..." said Brian. Peter then sees the light, "Oh no! Not that! We'll be out of business before we even began! It'll be like the time Rolling Stone Magazine gave a scathing review about Faith No More's Final Album!"

Cutaway Scene:

Peter is in his living room reading Rolling Stone magazine and crying. "But...but...I loved Faith No More's Album Of The Year! It was my...(sniff)...favorite!"

Peter and Brian wait for the next costumer. "This time Peter, do the things they ask for not what you want to do. I know you had good intentions for Jerome." said Brian. Peter agrees. A limo drives up and inside were college professors. Brian could not be any more impressed. "Look at that, Peter! College Professors! Maybe I can give them a copy of my book!" said Brian. "We haven't any time to lose Brian! Super Service!" Peter said. The window to the limp rolled down. "Hi, Welcome to Pawtucket Brewery and Gas Station. How can I be of your service?" asked Brian. "Just the usual for us. Fill up our tanks with leaded." said one of the College Professors. Peter jumps at the chance to want to pump gas. "Do you mind if I pump the gas for once?" The college professors all talked in British accents.

"Sure, if you'd like to!" said Brian who then tries to talk to the College Professors. "So, what college are you guys teaching at?" The College Professors said, "Green Mountain College in Vermont." Peter had the gas pump in his hand then dropped it and forgot. "Wait a second! That's the college Lois made me drive Meg to for an interview!" Peter gets revved up about ready to fight. "You almost accepted my daughter to your college you bastards! She doesn't deserve to go! She NEVER deserved to go! " Brian blocks Peter's path. "That's all in the past now. Forget it." "Right!" said Peter. "I say there, I never even knew your daughter!" said one of the professors. "Wasn't he referring to that girl who was known as The Warthog?" The gas pump was spilling into a sewage drain. Brian gives the Professors a copy of Faster Than The Speed of Love.

Peter being distracted as usual sees a hood ornament and recognizes it as the one Billy Fin the dolphin had. "As annoying as hell he was, I sure miss Billy." said Peter as he tries to polish the hood ornament only to have it fall off. "Yeeeek" ! Shrieks Peter. Brian was in deep conversation with the professors then Peter opens the limo door and grabs a leg of the college professors and takes a sewing needle with thread attached. "I say there! What is the meaning of this!" said the college professor. Brian stops Peter from what he was doing, "What are you up to now?" asked Brian. "I'm trying to hem his pants! Super Service Help Yourself!" explains Peter. "Thought you were pumping gas! Get back to that!" demands Brian. "Right!" salutes Peter. Still forgetting about the gas, Peter puts some car wax on one of the College Professor's head thinking it was the roof of their limo and wipes it with a buffer. The professors hair falls out. "Its Mr. Clean!". Giggles Peter then sings " Mr. Clean! Mr. Clean! "

The college professor screams at Peter to stop. "What's wrong? You don't like my wax job?" asked Peter. "You waxed my head, you idiot! Now I'm bald!

Bloody bastard!" shouts the College Professor. "We ought to do the same to your fat ass!" "So I did. What rhymes with ass! Oh the gas!" Peter said rushing to the gas pump. "What did you do with the gas pump?" asked Brian. Peter looks around "Known I had it around here..." "Well, explain!" said Brian. "Do you want to run this place or not?"

An idea came to Peter. "I know!" Peter lights a match and opens the gas tank and looks inside. "Hmmmm, thought for sure I put gas in here." Brian sees the dropped gas pump, "What a genius." Peter sneezes and the lit match drops into the gas tank of the limo causing the limo to explode and the College Professors go flying. Nobody was killed.

"Remind me never to trust you pumping gas!" said Brian. "Understood." said Peter.

Bert and Sheila were going to be coming back from their business trip soon. Peter and Brian have the employees including Opie film a commercial. Brian was up front, Peter was filming. The employees were dancing behind Brian like a flash mob. Brian sings as a jazz style song plays, "Pawtucket Brewery and Gas Station..." Peter didn't like it. "CUT! CUT!" The filming ceased for a while. "Why what's wrong with it? Was trying to sing like Frank Sinatra Jr." asked Brian. "If you want to attract costumers to buy both beer and gas you need to use good old rock and roll!"

The commercial was back on. This time both Peter and Brian were front and center and Opie and the other employees were now partying instead of dancing. The jingle sounded like The Hives Go Right Ahead. Peter and Brian sang.

"If you want gas with your beer!" sings Brian.

"Come right on it!" sings Peter.

"Did you come for a wash, or a wax?" sings Brian.

"Come right on in!" sings Peter.

"Need your windows washed?" sings Brian.

"Come right on in!" sings Peter.

"Want to read some dirty porno magazines." sings Brian.

"Come right on in!" sings Peter. The

"Super Service Help Yourself" sings Brian.

"Come right on in!". sings Peter

"Have a flat tire or a dirty shield..." sings Brian.

"We got all this and more..." sings Peter.

"We have everything you're looking for!" sings Brian.

Peter and Brian both sing together for the climax, "Come right on into Pawtucket Brewery and Gas Station...Act now and don't delay...Come Right On In!"

The filming of the commercial ended this time Opie filmed it. Fireworks were shot from Peter's underwear creating a fireworks display in the background. He claps and spurts his usual gibberish.

Brian and Peter high five each other. "Boy, Bert and Sheila will be so impressed with how we ran this place! And they'll love that it's a double business! A Brewery and a Gas Station in one that's making us the dough!" exclaims Brian.

"No shit, dude! We make an unbeatable team, Brian! Like James Franco and Seth Rogan in Pineapple Express." Peter said.

Cutaway Scene:

In a garage. A car was about ready to explode. Peter is Dale Denton. Brian is Saul Silver armed with a gun. Meg comes in dressed as a police woman.

Brian gets into a gun fight then a physical fight with Meg. Brian yells, "(beep) the Police! You're in the jungle now, baby!" Peter who was helping in the fight. He runs to the car with turns on the engine to the car and the car flips into the air and lands on Meg who screams.

"Thank god we got rid of her, didn't we!" Peter says to Brian.

"No kidding! Thought we'd never be free of her! ". Brian said.

The three college professors were plotting revenge on Peter for blowing up their limo. They were clearly convinced Peter did it on purpose. The bomb they were making was being made in a science lab at Quahog Hospital.

"This'll teach that obese asshat maniac!"

"We'll show him what it means to (beep) around with educated intellectuals!"

"We're teaching him a lesson he will never forget!"

Dr. Hartman walks into the lab. "Hey, you're on private property! You're not authorized to be back here!"

One of the Professors tells him, "Oh but we're doctors too."

"Sorry there. My mistake. " Dr. Hartman says leaving the lab.

As the bomb was being made, Peter and Brian back at Pawtucket Brewery and Gas Station. They were admiringly watching their commercial on Youtube. "See Brian! I told you using a rock and roll song would make this commercial work!"

"You're correct there, Peter. At least it wasn't rap. I never really take advice from you! What do you know, our video has over 9 million hits!"

"Not only that, even people from other states and countries like our commercial, you outdid yourself with this Peter!"

"Wonder if Syria or North Korea liked our video." laughs Peter.

One of the Brewery employees announced, "Bert and Sheila are here!"

"Get to your stations!" said Brian. Bert and Sheila walked into the Brewery.

"So Peter! How did you do?" asks Bert. "We noticed there's a gas station right next to us." added Sheila.

"Well you see while you were gone, sales tanked so we turned it into a double business." explains Brian.

"Impressive investment strategy." said Sheila.

The Trio of Professors were behind the Pawtucket Brewery building as they threw the bomb that caused both Pawtucket Brewery and the Gas Station to explode. However no extensive damage was done. Bert and Sheila thought right away Peter caused the explosion.

"How do you explain this, Peter!" demands Bert. "I didn't do that! Don't have any means necessary to blow up this place." said Peter who trembled.

Bert and Sheila were very condemning and upset. Then talk to Peter by alternating again.

"Making you be the boss..."

"In our absense..."

"Was a huge error in judgement..."

"My wife and I..."

"Thought we could trust you..."

Peter felt so cornered and backed against a wall. "I feel like Yogi Bear when he got caught in bed with Boo Boo!"

Cutaway Scene:

Inside a tree there was a bed where Yogi Bear was in with Boo Boo. Both were laying on their backs. "Wow Yogi! That was some great Brokeback Mountain stuff you did there!" "I give the best butt sex ever!" Yogi answers. "What is your secret?" asked Boo Boo.

"Because I'm hornier than the average bear!" brags Yogi Bear.

A random park ranger barges in and catches Yogi Bear in the act.

"A-ha! So that's what you've been doing behind Boo Boo's back!" said the park ranger.

Yogi Bear runs away with the park ranger chasing him. "I can give you a rim job if you stop chasing me!" said Yogi Bear.

"I'm going to kick your balls so hard you won't be able to hump for months!" screamed the park ranger.

Bert and Sheila continue to stick it into Peter.

"We had you do this..."

"To make you..."

"A better employee..."

"And to prove to us..."

"Try to destroy..."

"Like you did..."

"During that Hopps the Dog..."

"Scenario..."

"It's obvious..."

"You can't handle..."

"The responsibility..."

"That was given..."

"To you..."

As Peter was on the brink of losing his job, Brian sniffs then he sees the Professors. "Peter didn't do it, I can prove it!"

"Please exonerate me Brian! I don't want to be fired!" begs Peter.

Brian chases after the Professors and bites one of them in the leg. "OUCH! What the hell!" "You built a bomb and Peter's getting blamed. He almost lost his job because of you!" Brian tells the Professors.

"What are you going to do about it?" one of them asks. Brian gets a lasso and ties it around the Professors and leads them back to Pawtucket Brewery. "Here they are! The real culprits!" Brian announces.

"Why should..."

"We believe you?" asks both Bert and Sheila. Peter finds the remanents of the bomb the Professors made and reads, "Property of Green Mountain... Now you know I didn't do this!" said Peter to Bert and Sheila.

"He blew up our car when we were at the gas station." "And he put wax on my head!" "We just wanted to get back at him!" The Professors confessed.

"Green Mountain is a college in Vermont..." said Brian. "Yes and they work there!" said Peter. Brian and Peter were able to get though to Bert and Sheila.

"Well Peter..."

"You are being..."

"Given back..."

"Your old job..."

"Thanks guys. Say do you mind if I beat these dudes up until they shit their pants?" asked Peter.

"Yes you may..."

"Until then..."

"We're calling the cops on them."

Bert and Sheila went to inform the authorities. "You saved my ass back there, Brian. Thank you so much." said Peter.

"Saving my family it's what I do best." said Brian.

"This is poppycock!" "You're the ones who ought to be arrested!" "Not us!" The Professors said telling off Brian and Peter. One of the professors added, "We hated your novel you mutt! Seemed like it was written by a toddler!"

"Peter, want to give these guys some service?!"

Yeah, Super Service! Let's help ourselves!"

"Right!" "Right!" "Right!" "Right!" "Right!"

Peter and Brian beat up the Professors. Until the police arrived and took the professors into custody. Joe Swanson told them, "You know, Peter Griffin happens to be a really good friend of mine...you (beep) with him, you (beep) with me...move along there!"

As the weeks and month went by. Pawtucket Brewery and Gas Station was rebuilt. Thanks to Peter and Brian, it became the most successful business in all of Quahog Rhode Island.

The End

The Proceeding Has Been A Narwhal Puppy Production!


End file.
